Rise of the New God Session 6
The sixth session of Rise of the New God Preceded by Rise of the New God Session 5 We last left our adventurers being accused by a group of shadar-kai of crimes against The Raven Queen. They accused Pronefest of creating and controlling undead in the Garden of Graves where they first started their adventure. Pronefest declared that they had no such intentions and would like an opportunity to prove that they were not involved in any necromantic practices. The Raven Queen acolytes considered this, and told Pronefest that there was a mission that the group could undertake to prove their innocence. They informed Pronefest that a group of their compatriots had vanished on a previous mission and charged Pronefest with finding them and continuing their investigation. Pronefest agreed to these terms, and were lead to a large bell floating at the top a hill. The group could feel cold and dark energy coming from the object, similar to the graveyard. The group decided to sound the bell and almost immediately found themselves surrounded by a great number of zombies. Ildirin was the first to react and blasted the zombies with his breath and other elemental attacks. Between this and a chain reaction of zombies exploding each other with dark energies, Ildirin was able to take a large chunk out of the zombie horde. Pronefest cleaned up the remaining zombies with little trouble and found a number of useful magical artifacts on the zombies' remains. The heroes entered the portal through which the undead had come and find themselves in Moil, a ruined city of many decrepit towers and bridges. The group is able to recall that the inhabitants of this city used to worship Orcus, but repented of his evil. In revenge Orcus hurled the city from the natural world to the Shadowfell. Investigating the tower, Pronefest encountered another group of undead. Pronefest engaged and beat down the undead monstrosities with Ildirin managing to bring greater elemental power than he usually experienced. After the battle Pronefest noticed a couple of shadar-kai bodies in alcoves bearing symbols to the Raven Queen. Ki-amar used his magic to speak with one of the fallen Raven Queen acolytes to see if he had any information to aid the group. After the questioning Ki-amar also wanted to animate the acolyte as a guide, but the rest of the group felt this was too close to the necromancy of which they were attempting to prove their innocence. Moving on, Pronefest crossed many more bridges and entered numerous towers. They fought a few more groups of undead and continued their general owning of the undead. While crossing one of the bridges, the adventurers spotted a roiling green mist formed in the shape of countless skulls with wispy tendrils. Ki-amar identified it as the Tortured Vestige, a spirit bound to the city and created from the souls of innumerable citizens who perished after Orcus condemned the city to a slow, painful death. Followed by Rise of the New God Session 7 Recording *Part 1-Pronefest is forced into a trial by fire by servants of the Raven Queen. They find an enormous bell emanating ominous energy. Ringing it raises a slew of undead. Ildirin slaughterously slays the slew. *Part 2-Pronefest finds themselves in Moil, The City that Waits, and the words of a dead Shadar-Kai remind them of the Tortured Vestige, an roiling mass of the dead souls of the city. I wonder if it can be knocked prone... *Part 3-After wandering through the city of Moil and encounter a group of undead on a bridge, Pronefest spots the Tortured Vestige off in the distance.